Christian Coalition
The Christian Coalition exists as a League of Unity for the various churches, sects and denominations of Christianity. The ultimate goal of the Coalition is two-fold, to bring Xtrians together as a unified body and to present a united front against common foes. Status: Active. Facts: -The 'Christian Flag' is the symbol of the Chapter. -The Coalition has quickly become a powerful force within the Adept community. Christianity is the largest and most successful religion by far, and the name of Jesus carries immense influence even outside of the Tribe. There's certainly no shortage of potential recruits for the Chapter to accept. -Unfortunately, with such large numbers the Chapter expends much of its energy simply on organizing itself. Differences in theology, which can be easily overlooked when working together against a common foe, often becomes cracks in the Coalition's foundation during times of peace. -The Chapter naturally has strong ties to other Chapters which are decidedly Christian: groups like the True Sons of Liberty and the Knights of Christendom have been annexed into the Coalition. -The Coalition exists as a network of smaller churches and regional church-networks. There is no single head to the Chapter but instead a thin-tiered hierarchy of regional leaders known as Regents. Designated Pastors and Elders ensure the health of the organization and steer the Chapter into the future while Evangelists work at the grassroots level to keep new life coming into the Coalition's ranks. -While the Coalition does not presume to truly speak for all Christians, they certainly pray for the day when all churches will stand united. -With funds running in the tens or hundreds of millions, the Christian Coalition is not lacking for assets. Meeting places, political offices, the best in equipment. While that money is often used up as fast as it comes, the CC is certainly not lacking for toys to play with. -The Coalition's real strength lies at the grassroots level. With a large following among the older Adepts, the Coalition is able to exert more influence through established avenues of authority within society. They can also call upon those in positions of power and influence to favor the Chapter's agenda. Organization: The Christian Coalition is sub-divided into groups known as Gatherings. Each Gathering represents the members of the Chapter for a given region. The Gathering is led by a Regent who is backed by a Council of Elders. Regents are chosen based on those who are believed to be appointed by God. Each Gathering is further divided according to groups of Adepts who work together, known as Squads. A Christian Squad will act largely on its own determination, but they return to the Gathering for weekly meetings and worship, and to inform the Regent of their business. Regents are in charge of the Gathering but usually cannot order Squads to do or not do something. They are spiritual leaders, not military ones. Squads who compromise the Coalition or its mission may be excommunicated as punishment until they change their ways. References: Category:Church Category:Christian Coalition Category:Chapter